The focus of this project is to investigate synthetic methods that can be used to prepare biologically active (n.0) meta-cyclophanes and to investigate the reduction of biphenyl compounds. The study will be of medicinal and pharmacological interest since (n.0) meta-cyclophanes are found in natural products with diverse biological activities. The findings of the study can be applied to investigations into the carcinogenicity of aromatic compounds by providing access to synthetic polycyclic aromatic metabolite intermediates. Additionally, the torsional/conformational paratmeters that influence the results of this study can be applied to other systems and guide synthetic efforts directed towards selected natural products. This project will support the direct participation of six undergraduate students in organic chemistry research, encouraging them to pursue health related professional and graduate degrees.